


56th and Oral Street

by strawberryfinn



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Braceless!Niall, Car Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfinn/pseuds/strawberryfinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets his braces off. A blowjob seems like the proper way to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	56th and Oral Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trespresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespresh/gifts).



> I NEVER WRITE SMUT. I APOLOGIZE.

So good,” Zayn murmurs, voice almost on a hitched note, threading his fingers through coarse, white-blonde hair. His vision is hazy, but he glances down to catch the dark roots of Niall’s hair, the glassy crystal blue of his eyes.

Niall hums, and his eyes flicker shut as he works Zayn’s cock for all he’s worth. His candy pink, thin lips are stretched obscenely around Zayn’s erection, cheeks hollowed, as he bobs in between Zayn’s knees, hands grasping the edge of Zayn’s seat on the outside of Zayn’s raised thighs. His lips are shiny and slick, and he’s milking Zayn with near gusto, and Zayn thinks Niall’s never looked sexier—even though he’s lucky enough to have seen all of Niall, completely bare, with his creamy, wiry thighs, taut chest, dusky nipples, slender waist.

Zayn hadn’t really expected this. Yeah, sure, Niall getting his braces off is a huge deal—is for all of them, really (Louis's been saying they're going to go get pissed after Niall has his first lunch to try out his new, straight teeth)—but the second Zayn had picked Niall up from the dentist, the blonde had pounced on him. And now, Niall’s crouched between his legs, giving him a victory blowjob—one of the filthiest, messiest blowjobs Zayn's ever had. In the car nonetheless, Zayn reminds himself, as one of his knees brush the edge of passenger seat.

Zayn’s used to the feel of metal against his dick, the coldness of Niall’s braces, and the crookedness of teeth. But now it’s all Niall, just Niall and him and it’s _perfect_. Unbelievably so.

“Ah-ah, shit, Niall,” Zayn lets out a choked sob, tugs on Niall’s hair, harder now, pulling Niall closer to him, as Niall sucks in deeper, pulling Zayn to the back of his throat. Zayn can feel Niall’s tongue working the underside of his dick, drawing a broad stripe along the vein, and he pulses forward, shoving himself further into the hot cavern of Niall’s mouth, fucking Niall’s mouth with abandon like Niall's _his_ , all his, and Zayn can't get enough.

He can feel his breath getting shorter now, moans growing louder because he's so, _so_ close. Niall glances up at him, and it's the flicker of pale blue under the dark line of lashes, the lips , the blotchy pink of Niall's cheeks, and the undeniable picture that he's Zayn's and only Zayn's that has Zayn coming with shout of Niall's name. 

Zayn's come spills out in hot, thick ropes, and Niall's eyes widen almost comically as it spurts into his mouth. Niall lets out a muffled whimper, gagging, and Zayn tenses, automatically pulling himself out, dick sliding out from Niall’s lips even though he’s not finished yet, some of the come slicking onto Niall's lips in milky, spiderweb-like strings.

“Shit, shit, Ni, didn’t mean to,” he whispers, reaching forward to thumb Niall’s cheekbone softly, gently, reverently, guilt churning in his chest, because shit, Niall's teeth are finally wire-free and the first thing Zayn does is try to make him swallow? “Sorry, I just. You’re so good at this. Make me feel so good.”

Niall coughs, and it sounds hoarse, and Zayn feels even worse.

“‘M sorry,” Niall says, voice gravelly, coughing thickly again, “just don’t think I’ve quite gotten the hang of this yet. Me teeth kinda hurts. Like. Not used to not having braces, y’know?” He sounds apologetic, and his ears and cheeks are slightly pink—maybe from the rush of hormones, or maybe from embarrassment.

A bolt of sympathy rushes through Zayn, and he leans down to kiss the corner of Niall’s mouth. Niall shifts before Zayn reaches him, makes their lips meet in a full-on kiss, and Zayn can taste himself on Niall which is strange but not bad.

When he breaks the kiss, he chucks his fingers under Niall’s chin. “How about you let me take care of you first, okay, Ni?”

Niall nods, looking sheepish, and Zayn feels something swell in his heart.

“Smile for me, yeah, babes?” he requests, and Niall gives him a small, hitched half smile, teeth a brilliant white, and so perfectly straight.

Kisses him again.

Niall smiles then, a full, unrestrained smile, and Zayn thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I NEVER WRITE SMUT. HELP.


End file.
